In the manufacture of electronic devices, products, and memory articles, precursor articles to such devices (e.g., substrates) may be transported between various system components of the manufacturing facility by robot apparatus. For example, transport may be from one process chamber to another within a cluster tool, from a load port to a process chamber within a cluster tool, or from a substrate carrier to a load port in a factory interface, etc. During such robotic transport, movement and placement of the substrate with efficiency and precision is desired.
Accordingly, efficient systems, apparatus and methods for transporting substrates in the manufacture of electronic devices are sought after.